


A Different Anniversary

by GhostOfAFern



Series: The CEO of pegoryugoro is here to feed you [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, its kinda sad watch out, its polyamorous time, shuakeryu, some wholesome fluff!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23834602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostOfAFern/pseuds/GhostOfAFern
Summary: Akechi finds himself lost in thought. He can't take his mind off the past, and certainly not his guilt.Ryuji, surprisingly enough, is the first to take notice.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Akechi Goro/Sakamoto Ryuji, Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji
Series: The CEO of pegoryugoro is here to feed you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717375
Comments: 3
Kudos: 136





	A Different Anniversary

Goro was never really a morning person. Even when work called him in at 4 AM for sudden breaks in cases and urgent meetings, he could never adjust to it being dark when he awoke and trying to be productive with the sun blaring through the windows at its peak brightness. 

By all accounts, Goro was a night person. Watching the sunset had always been a sign of good things to come. His room would be however dark or light  _ he _ wanted. There wasn’t constant noise from outside, and with the entire world asleep, he could forget all his obligations, and, at a darker point in his life, forget about the government officials who wouldn’t hesitate to kill him if he ceased being efficiently useful to them.

But Goro didn’t need to think about them anymore. Masayoshi Shido was in jail, and only a rare few still cared about “the detective prince.” Where he once fought for any scrap of affection, for anyone to want him around, he now found himself completely content with falling into obscurity. 

He smiled fondly remembering being recognized in public about a month back, by a fan of his who liked him not for his popular opinions, rather his speaking style, hence why he remembered Goro while others had forgotten. He hadn’t realized how much he had hated the spotlight until he stepped out of it, no longer needing to fake smiles for someone to care for him.

He glanced away from the window back at his bed. Akira was laying beside Ryuji, watching videos together on their phones. An involuntary smile crept upon his face. The public’s attention had grown to mean nearly nothing to him when those two came into his life. Or rather, when he finally let them into his life willingly.

He hadn’t expected, in the time he felt completely lost, to be found by who he considered some of his greatest enemies. The phantom thieves should have been nothing but minor inconveniences for him. Targets to be disposed of. Fortunately for him, though he didn’t see it so positively at the time, fate had other things in store for him.

It was hard to believe how much he hated those two, and even harder to believe how much he loved them now. Goro thought he’d be lucky to have just one person to love him, let alone two, but his two boyfriends genuinely loved him for who he was, not who he pretended to be. They saw him at his most heinous, and were still willing to help him move beyond his past.

“Hey, Goro!” Ryuji shouted to him. “How long you gonna stare out that window for? Come join us.” Goro smiled and walked over to them. 

“You seemed pretty deep in thought. You okay?” Akira asked gently. Goro had spent a great deal of time stressing about things he couldn’t change, and obsessively panicking over them. He smiled at Akira’s concern.

“I was just thinking about…” Goro thought for a moment. How exactly could he phrase this in a way that wasn’t digustingly sappy? “How lucky I feel.” 

He sat on the bed beside Akira, who began running his fingers through his hair. Ryuji leaned forward to face him, and offered an infectious smile.

“I’m the one who’s lucky! Man...if it wasn’t for you guys...I don’t know if I ever woulda...like, come to terms with being bi?” Ryuji pondered.

“It was obvious, you were compensating a lot.” Akira teased.

“H-hey! Shuddup!” The group shared a laugh.

“I don’t deserve you both…” Goro sighed. Akira gripped his shoulder firmly and locked eyes.

“You deserve to be happy, Goro.” 

Goro’s gaze was locked with Akira’s. Deep emotion swam through his grey eyes. 

“You two gonna kiss or just stare at each other?” Ryuji nudged Akira.

He laughed and pressed his lips against Goro’s. The two always fit together like puzzle pieces. They were both experienced enough to know their way around a kiss, and knew each other well enough to know each other’s weak points and comfort levels. 

Ryuji on the other hand, was definitely more of a novice at nearly everything. He flustered easy, and fumbled his way through learning to kiss and the others showing him his way through more intimate activities. It was easy to tease him for how his face would be as red as a tomato, which Goro revelled in taking advantage of. 

Though, where Ryuji lacked in experience, he certainly compensated in passion. He may have been a bit sloppy, but there was no question that his heart was in it. As much as Akira enjoyed how skilled Goro was, he loved the raw emotion Ryuji offered.

Goro stood up from the bed, instinctively flattening out the creases on his pants. 

“Right, shall I fix dinner then?” He didn’t wait for an answer before making his way into the kitchen.

“He seem off you you?” Ryuji asked.

“Off...how?”

“I dunno...like...he just seems a bit more closed off than usual.”

“You think?” 

They glanced absently at the doorway.

“Yeah. I feel like he’s been like...makin excuses to avoid being close to us?” Ryuji explained. “Not like, in an angry way though. He looks like...like he’s guilty about something?”

Akira looked to the floor as he thought. His eyes began wandering around the room from object to object, before landing on his phone. The date read, November 20th. Was that date significant? It sounded oddly familiar.

That’s right. The anniversary of Akira’s arrest. The arrest Goro was responsible for. Could that be it? Was he even cognisant of the date?

“It’s the anniversary of my arrest.” Akira explained flatly.

“That’s gotta be it!” Ryuji shouted. “You think he feels guilty?”

“Maybe. We could always ask him about it.” Akira suggested. Ryuji shifted nervously.

“I dunno man, has he ever really been the type to just...state his emotions? Like...ever?” 

“Hm. Good point.” He thought for a moment. “Well, regardless, I still think we could approach him about it. I doubt he’d come to us about it first.”

The dinner table was uncomfortably quiet. Goro didn’t seem put off by it, completely lost in thought as he absent-mindedly ate the fish he’d prepared.

Ryuji shot Akira a series of looks, he presumed in an attempt to communicate non-verbally. He wasn’t getting across what he was trying to say very well, but Akira could piece it together from context.

“So...Goro.” Akira began. Goro snapped to attention. “Do you know what today is?” His eyes flickered with recognition and minor panic. 

“N-november twentieth, right? Have I forgotten…” He swallowed the lump in his throat. “Is there something that…”

“The day of my arrest.” Akira finished.

“Right. That’s right.” Goro hummed, face going pale.

“And you’ve been acting weird all day because of that, right? You aren’t like...mad at us or whatever?” Ryuji blurted out, sick of holding his tongue. Akira glared at his lack of subtlety. 

“Oh.” Goro sighed. “You...noticed then?” Akira nodded.

“Sorry to burden you. My feelings on the matter shouldn’t be important. After all, I’m not the one who was bruised and bloody...and…” He didn’t need to finish his sentence. The guilt was plain on his face.

“You know I’m not...upset with you, right?” Akira offered. “It’s in the past.”

“I know. You’ve told me so many times but I…” he had his hands clenched under the table, grasping handfuls of the fabric on his pants. “I can’t…” His voice shook. “I can’t forgive myself!” He blurted out, angry with himself for how hard it was for him to articulate this. “I don’t understand! I don’t understand it! How can you just be sitting there in front of me and be okay!” Tears filled his eyes as he shouted towards, but not at Akira. “Why aren’t you furious with me?! Why don’t you want me dead?! Why have you wasted so much of your life worrying about what  _ I  _ want?!” 

Akira sprang out of his chair and rushed to Goro’s side. Ryuji was frozen in shock and contemplation. Akira kneeled to be at eye level with Goro, firmly gripping his shoulder.

“Goro, look at me.” Akira ordered. Goro couldn’t bring himself to break eye contact with the floor. “Goddamnit Goro I need you to look at me!” Goro could hear tears at the back of his throat, grabbing his attention enough that he didn’t fight when Akira put a hand on his chin and turned his head towards himself.

“We were kids, Goro. You were used. You were used because nobody was there to lead you otherwise.” His eyes were unfocused, and his breaths were uneven. “I trust you. I know you aren’t going to hurt me. I need you to believe it too.” 

Goro felt Ryuji’s arms slink around his shoulders, as he pressed his head against Goro’s. 

“You’ve done more than enough to make it up to us. We love you, you gotta believe that.” Ryuji said unusually quietly. Goro leaned into Ryuji’s touch, tears falling down his face.

“I’m scared.” Goro stated. “I’m scared to lose someone I love again. I’m a fuck up. I don’t want to-” Akira hushed him, planting a kiss on his forehead. Ryuji followed suit and kissed his cheek.

“We aren’t going anywhere.” Akira assured, kissing away the tears on his cheeks. Goro felt ridiculous, he was the one being comforted for something  _ he _ did wrong. It didn’t make sense. He didn’t understand why a person would bother putting so much  _ effort _ into  _ him. _ He’d gotten so used to comforting himself after yet another family gave up on him. He’d fumbled his way into kitchen sink surgeries after returning from the metaverse, alone. He’d gotten used to it just being  _ him and Loki _ against the whole world, fighting for a future without happiness, but something  _ just. _

Goro still wasn’t used to someone thinking he was  _ worth it.  _ Let alone two people. But, sandwiched between the embrace of both of his boyfriends, he was starting to think maybe he  _ could. _

**Author's Note:**

> not nearly enough love for this ship! i guess be the change you wanna see though so here we are doing the thing. also if you like this ship i draw it a lot on my twitter! (same username as on here)


End file.
